For the Love of God
by I-de-BadBad-Wolf
Summary: A little snippet of very naughty Loki mischief that takes place right after he supposedly plunges to his death at the end of the movie. And all Jane wants is her Thor...
1. Night

_**Hello fellow Loki (or Thor) lovers. Just had this little idea and wanted to type it out before inspiration deserted me. It's a short little spin on what happens straight after when Loki lets go (at the end of Thor) and where he ends up. I will post the second (and final) chapter up tomorrow...**_

_**And obviously I do not own Marvel or the dashingly handsome Odinson or Laufeyson... shame really...**_

He lay there shivering, a cold dusty wind swirling around him. He tried to stand up but felt shaky and lost. For a moment he couldn't remember what had just passed but then the full realisation of what he had done consumed him. He had chosen to die. He had looked into the unyielding eyes of his father and the pitying stare of his brother and chosen to end the pain. But he seemed to be alive as he took in a choking breath of dust. His dizziness had passed and he stood up, brushing his clothing to remove the clinging dust. He looked around him and grinned as he realised that he had come to Midgard, exactly where he had originally set down the Destroyer. The empty sand dunes surrounded him and the town he had tried to destroy lay a few miles to the south. It was gloriously dark, a stunning sprinkling of unfamiliar constellations spiralling above him. He revelled in his freedom. His face broke into a large smile as he realised that all Asgard would think him dead and he was truly free for the first time in his life.

He knew exactly where he was going to go and what he was going to do.

**# # # #**

Jane lay in bed trying to sleep, remembering Thor's promise to her and wondering if she would ever see him again. She tried desperately to clear her mind so she could catch a few hours sleep. Tomorrow would be another busy day for her, although nothing like the past forty eight hours; a debrief with Coulson in the morning followed by hours of research after all that she had learned from Thor. She shivered thinking of the God who had come into her life for so short a time. She felt empty and alone thinking of him.

She gasped as someone banged on the door to her trailer, causing it to shake. She was hopeful but scared to find out who it was. Someone strong enough to be able to cause the trailer to rock from side to side. She dared to hope as she quickly picked herself out of her small bed and ran her hand through her hair trying to untangle it.

She wrenched open the door and she gasped and started laughing when she saw him.

"You came back."

He smiled and opened his arms wide to her and she rushed into them, allowing herself to be crushed gently but firmly by his unyielding body.

"Of course Jane." He said, slightly lifting her off her feet, his bristly cheek rubbing against hers. She revelled in his touch. "I wouldn't leave such a beautiful woman alone for the night now would I?" He asked, gently setting her back to the ground, one eyebrow raised with a mock grin upon his face.

She took a step back and looked up at him. Her smile widened at the implications. He had come back to her. He wanted her. She couldn't actually believe he was being so direct with her. After what she had seen of him she didn't think he would be this way but she was thankful he was. She raised her hand to his face and stroked his cheek. His look was direct as he reached for her hand and placed it to his lips. She smiled at the familiarity and knew she was being forward as she used a finger to rub over his lips and pushed slightly at his partially open mouth. He grinned widely, his teeth playfully nipping the edge of her finger. Her breath hitched as he ran his tongue over her finger. His other hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her close, crushing her against his chest, his smile widening even further as he saw her react to his hardness pushing into her stomach.

Jane gasped and automatically rubbed herself against him, her hand leaving his mouth and running itself through his beautiful silky hair. He sighed, his eyes closing as he bent towards her face and pushed his mouth on hers. She responded and pressed tightly to him, her lips against his, finding him almost unyielding in his pressure against her. She pushed her tongue against his closed mouth and he responded, pushing his tongue past her open lips, rubbing them against her teeth and exploring her mouth aggressively. She growled into his mouth and responded in kind, pushing and shifting her tongue beside his, trying to get as close to him as possible, her hands digging through his hair.

His hands grasped her buttocks and pulled her upwards so she rested just above his erection. She thrust herself against him as he pushed her hard against her trailer, hurting her back a little. She allowed the pain to wash over her as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately.

She wanted to get him out of his clothes but had no idea how to remove his green and black metal garments from him. Her hands scrambled for purchase and she moved her hands over his chest but there was no give anywhere and she groaned in frustration.

He laughed into her mouth and broke the kiss.

"Rather eager aren't we Jane?" He said, sounding sarcastic. For a moment she wasn't sure if he was laughing with her or at her.

She raised an eyebrow as she slapped his chest. "Can't get your clothes off." She said, pushing against his ridiculously hard body.

"I don't seem to have any problem with yours." He smirked and pulled her shirt roughly off her. Jane was glad the buttons had been undone, he was being rather boisterous. He then quickly untucked her t-shirt and pulled it smoothly over her head.

He grinned as he placed his arms wide on either side of him and his top just fell off him, the pieces falling away into nothingness. He leaned into her, brushing himself against her, the friction between their trousers causing her to grown and roll her head back. His fingers deftly tugged at the zip on her black jeans and he pulled the fabric down her legs, kissing her navel as he kneeled down before her. He then rose slowly up her body, peppering her chest with kisses until he reached her bra. She followed his progress and reached behind her and unhooked her bra and he used his teeth to pull it off her.

Her hands curled themselves into fists in his hair and she mewled as he grazed her right nipple with his teeth, his thumb and finger pinching her left.

"Oh God." She said, taking in a shuddering breath.

He sucked hard at her. "That's me!" He said.

She wanted more and her hands slipped through his hair, down his awesome skin and ended up at his trousers. He continued at her breasts, nuzzling into her skin, wet tongue licking and sucking her. Her hands shook as she felt around the front of his trousers praying there was a clasp somewhere. She couldn't find anything and tried tugging at them and suddenly they were no longer there. Her hand brushed against his arousal and she felt herself blush. She then realised where his head was in relation to her body and her brief moment of embarrassment left her. She tugged at him gently. It was his turn to gasp and he rose a little and came face to face with her.

"Is there enough room in your trailer for us or should we stay out here?" She was pleased to note that he sounded a little breathless and it wasn't just her heart that was pummelling away. She kicked at her trousers which had pooled to her feet and managed to get them off. Their skin touched but slightly, her hardened nipples against his chest and he pressing into her. She pushed further into him, his body unforgivingly hard and her body meshing nicely into him.

"Out here," she said. "We could shift the cushions from the chairs to the ground."

He left her and she shivered; her skin, slightly wet from his mouth and her sweat reacting to the cold. He bent down and messed around with the cushions and placed them on the ground. She went up behind him and ran her hands over his perfectly formed ass, he clenched himself and she tried to squeeze him but it was all hardened muscle.

He abruptly turned around and grabbed at her, picking her up and swinging her around. She clung on tightly waiting for him to shove her onto the cushions which she knew would hurt. Except he lay her down gently and hovered over her. He was looking upon her and his expression was one of awe and she felt an overpowering feeling of love for him and it hurt her to be so close and yet so far from his body.

She lifted herself up to him and touched his chest, running her hand over his smooth skin, her fingers lightly touching him and he took in a shuddering breath as she fluttered her fingers over his nipples. He bent towards her and kissed her lips again and again, sucking a little on her upper and then her lower lip, playing with her. She wanted to push her tongue into his mouth but he just kissed her lips, and her tongue, and then the corner of her mouth, her cheek, wet lips trailing down her throat and sucking hard and biting at her shoulder.

"Thor." She mouthed, the word leaving her lips but no sound coming out, as she arched towards him.

He pushed her back to the ground again and balanced himself over her.

"We can continue with the foreplay but I'm quite eager to feel you around me." He said, directly into her ear, his breath sending gorgeous shivers directly where she wanted him to go.

"Get on with it." She shivered, pushing upwards towards him, her body shaking from the cold of the desert wind and from his heat and their sweat.

He grinned above her and thrust quickly deep inside her, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He remained still as her body shattered in an orgasm. Her mind stopped working as she contracted around him and gasped and sobbed from the pleasure of having him inside her. She had never come so quickly before but her want and their foreplay had quickly sent her over the edge. All the while, he lay poised over her, his eyes watching her, a small smile touching his lips, still and silent.

"My turn now." He said, as he started pushing into her, beating a slow and easy rhythm which she was quick to match.

**# # # #**

It was almost dawn and she lay curled towards him, their arms touching. She was utterly spent. She snuggled closer, her lips touching his. They remained that way as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Now who were you thinking of (Thor or Loki) when reading this story? ;)**_


	2. Day

Chapter 2

Jane tried to find her covers which must have fallen off sometime during the night. It was terribly cold and she shivered, trying to get comfortable and find those wretched covers. She touched bare skin and quickly withdrew her hand.

The events of the previous night came flooding back and she felt herself blush as she remembered all that she and Thor had got up to. Most of the night had been over by the time they'd finished and she looked around her at the dark, the sun not yet risen. Pre-dawn. She shivered realising there were no blankets to be had and was glad for the cushions she was lieing on.

She looked over to her lover who was completely in shadow, his back to her. She realised she had a lovely warm body to snuggle up to and she squeezed closer to him, tucking her arm under his.

He mumbled something in his sleep which definitely did not sound like her name, more like 'Sigyn' which sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. He clutched at her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, the sweet smell of him calming her as she began to fall back to sleep. He turned around and lay facing her, hands still entwined. He gathered her to him and lay on his back, pulling her upper body onto his chest. He felt different, less insanely big and easier to cuddle up to, his body more yielding as she rubbed the side of her face against his breast and lay there, comfortable and complete. Her eyes remained closed as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

# # # #

He stretched himself and noticed the heaviness of Jane on his body and he sighed and revelled in her warmth. He wiggled his fingers before his face and knew the magic had worn off. He grinned to himself, he felt quite pleased and also extremely satisfied with his nights mischief. He slowly shrugged her off and she bristled in her sleep, trying to snuggle closer to him. He giggled lightly and kissed her gently on the head and pushed her off his chest properly. He then sat up and grabbed his trousers and started putting them on. He knew she would awaken shortly and he intended to be off soon. This realm was just asking to be ruled. He was on Earth and no one knew of his presence. He wondered if Jane would tell on him but that would mean revealing their night together, which she might be loath to do especially if his older ex-brother was to find out. But then again, she could always lie.

# # # #

"Hmm Thor." Jane mumbled to herself. She languishly stretched her body and couldn't feel him beside her when she stretched. She smiled to herself as she could hear the rustle of clothes beside her. Her eyes opened slowly, it was now quite sunny and the coldness of last night had departed. She looked towards him and her eyes widened as she realised the man standing before her had long dark hair and a slim muscular frame. Not Thor. And she quickly realised she had nothing to cover herself with. She raised her arms to her chest and crossed her legs, quickly grabbing a pillow beside her to cover herself.

"Who're you?" She said perplexed, her mouth still trying hard to function properly from shock and waking up.

The man was smiling at her and sat on a pillow beside her. She pulled away from him, her tummy full of butterflies.

"Well, usually a girl at least knows the name of the man she has bedded the night before." He raised an eyebrow at her and reached for her. Jane cowered back and slapped his hand away. "At least that's how it goes on Asgard unless you are spectacularly drunk."

He laughed at her as she looked around quickly and realised they were alone.

"Where's Thor? What have you done with him?" She said, her voice rising and anger replacing the panic.

"Thor? I don't know who you mean. I've been here with you the entire night and you seemed to very much enjoy my company."

Jane looked mortified, running her hand through her rumpled hair, her body mostly covered by the large pillow. For a few moments her eyebrows and forehead were furrowed and she looked at Loki wearily. She shook her head angrily, knowing he was playing games with her and having no idea why. And she was so worried about his previous statement, what did he mean?

"My goodness Jane. For a woman who is supposed to be extremely intelligent, you are being rather dense." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "But then again, maybe you're just hiding the truth from yourself."

He walked towards her and although she flinched away he put his hands on her shoulders, smirking as he saw her grip the pillow harder against herself.

"Honestly Jane." He said. "I've seen it all many times before and I had a fantastic looks at yours over our long night together."

He then left her side and reached for his top. He picked it up and started putting it on. He looked at her the entire time, and her mind worked ferociously trying to work out who he was. He wore the fantastic clothing of Asgard and yet she had never met him before. He was beautiful and she knew him to be a powerful God which caused her to be angry at herself for not understanding how she had been tricked.

Her mouth fell open and he laughed at her expression. "It seems you know who I am then."

"Loki?" She whispered, her face turning to one of horror as she realised what she had done. What they had done together.

"Yes." He looked almost sad at her expression. "Now I don't know about you, but I can't imagine Thor will be really happy to find out that his estranged brother lay with his lover." Loki should his head, trying to look weary and dismayed but his eyes remained full of mirth.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her betrayal. "But you tricked me. I thought you were him."

He shook his head sadly. "Oh I'm sure he'll really care about that." He turned from her and picked up his boots and went to sit on the step of the trailer door. "If I were you, I might not tell him. I mean..." He said as he put on a boot, "obviously it won't help your conscience."

After placing on the other boot he stood up and walked back to her. He bent down and kissed her cheek and she was still too stunned to react to him at all.

"Don't worry about it Jane. I could have taken you looking like myself but I gave you the gift of your lover and a hell of a fabulous night." He said as he stood up. "Just to let you know I enjoyed our liason very much. I'm sure that will help you feel at least a little better."

He winked at her and with a smile and a wave, we was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, pure and utter drivel. Just felt like a little deviation from the long story I'm in the middle of at the moment and utterly stuck on. Oh, but this was so much fun to write. So dirty and so short (for once). If you hated or liked it or want more mischievous Loki then please review. Have a great week.<strong>


	3. Conclusion

Jane hugged her arms around her knees, feeling ill. She was stupid, stupid, stupid. Loki was cruel. Cruel and a coward. She loathed him with all her heart. She was sure Thor would forgive her once she explained everything to him. She just hoped she would get that chance before Loki gave his version. She would never lie to the one she loved. And she believed she loved Thor. And that he loved her. And this could destroy everything...

# # # # #

Loki looked around him at this miserable excuse for a town. He grinned realising it looked so terrible due to his wroth and the Destroyer's power. He had hurt Jane and it made him feel happy and hollow in equal measures. He had tried to change Thor for the better for years but had always failed. And then along comes this little mortal strumpet and Thor becomes a different being. He laughed as he thought that Thor felt he was now a better man. Well, if Thor believed he had changed he would forgive Jane instantly which is something he had never done regarding women in all his long years. Loki just hoped he was there when they finally met.

He looked forward to his next little bit of mischief.

# # # # #

Darcy sat in front of the destroyed coffee shop, a box of fabulous calorie laden doughnuts just waiting to be eaten. She picked up a custard filled one and carried on reading/looking at the pictures of another Marvel comic featuring The X Men. Why didn't beings like that exist? It was okay for a gorgeous God to come down and fall for Jane but she needed her own action.

She felt another presence beside her and huffed at the disturbance before turning to look at him. Her jaw dropped open before she shut it with a clatter of teeth. He was tall. And hot. His legs spread before him endlessly and his tee the exact same shade as his eyes. And his cheekbones. Shit. She was smitten.

He looked at her and grinned, holding out his hand. She gulped and shook it.

"Good place to sit out of the sun." He said in the sexiest voice she had ever heard. "Care to share your food?"

She grinned as she passed him the box of doughnuts. Forget Jane and forget Eric and forget Gods and forget work. Today she had plans. And they involved the extremely beautiful man beside her.

* * *

><p>I intended to finish this story at the previous chapter but it was just begging for a tiny little conclusion. Hope you liked. And if you like Jane stories I have another... a really long one that is finally almost finished involving beloved Jane and Thor with a dashing of dashing Loki...<p>

Reviews mean love (or hate) but it's all good ;).

Have a great week-end.


End file.
